The present invention relates generally to the field of image searches, and more particularly to the manner in which results of image searches are returned (that is, presented or displayed) to a user (such as a human user).
Image (see definition, below) searches are known. Typically a user (see definition, below) enters one or more words (sometimes herein referred to as a “key phrase” or “key word”) that describe the subject matter of the images that the user would like to see. A machine logic module (see definition, below) called a “search engine” then finds relevant images and sends the images back to the user as image files, smaller size versions of the image files (called “thumbnails”), network address links to the image files, network address links to web pages in which the image files are displayed, etc.